We loved with a love that was more than love
by notbroken
Summary: Dulce is a normal college English student just trying to get her life together. Her favourite TV show, Supernatural is the only thing keeping her sane. She doesn't know what do when the world of Supernatural hits her college campus! OC Sam focus. R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

Dulce shot up from her bed, tearing her phone from its charger. It was 9:45AM...she had 15 minutes to trek across campus for her American Lit class. Once again, she had stayed up until three AM talking to Tom, flirting a storm, trying to figure out if he liked her or not. She kicked her blanket off her, cursing Tom's mixed signals. She tried to wake up and gather what she needed for her American Lit class. Every now and then she questioned why she actually was an English major. After all, she didn't really like assigned readings or writing papers...but she was good at it. Laziness quickly took over her and she cemented that she wouldn't make the much too early class. Her eyes scanned her room and focused on the several posters that adorned her walls. Among these posters was a signed laminated poster of Jared Padalecki, a gift her friend Rebeca had gotten Dulce for her birthday. Dulce let out a dreamy sigh when she looked at the poster. She knew that her and Rebeca had a standing Supernatural date that night at 8pm. _Thank God for Thursdays_, she thought. She shook her head and wished she would not wonder what Tom was doing at that moment.

"Tom's got nothin' on you, Jared," she said to her poster.

Dulce dragged her feet out of her room and walked through her bare apartment kitchen. She cringed at seeing that her roommate had actually gone to class like a good college student. For some reason, whenever Dulce skipped classes, she didn't like to do it alone. She felt less guilty if one of her friends played hookie with her. She poured herself some cereal and plopped down on her couch. Getting comfortable, she began to channel surf. Staying in during weekday mornings meant re-runs of One Tree Hill, aka a drool fest over Chad Michael Murray. Though she preferred Supernatural to One Tree Hill, she did feel strongly about One Tree Hill's characters and story lines.

"What are you doing with Peyton, Lucas? You clearly belong with Brooke," she said to the TV. As she drowned in the over dramatic high school show, there was a knock at her door.

"Open up! I hear One Tree Hill in there! I know you ditched class!" Rebeca said from the other side of the door.

Dulce sprung from the couch and swung open the door, a sly grin across her face. "You missed class too!?"

"Jensen's engaged!" Rebeca yelled. Dulce snapped her head back at her friend's overreaction. She didn't even know Jensen was dating anyone. To be honest, she knew very little about Jared and Jensen...just that they were handsome and entertaining. Rebeca tended to always fill her in with aspects of their personal lives. While most of her wanted to roll her eyes at her friend's supposed heartbreak, Dulce knew to be more sensitive.

"Uhhh...are you ok?" Dulce asked.

Rebeca looked down, her eyes sad, and shrugged. She took a few steps into Dulce's apartment and then saw the television screen. Her eyes squinted with anger. "That's who he's marrying," she said.

Dulce turned her attention to the television and laughed. "He's marrying Rachel?! Huh...she's hot. I approve."

"It's bull crap," Rebeca stated. After a sigh, she suddenly perked up and said, "I have to drop off some books at the Classics library. Wanna come?"

"Not like I'm really doing anything else," Dulce answered. She didn't really understand why her friend was a Classics major...after all, every language Rebeca was learning was...dead...so what was the point?

The two walked out of their apartment complex and were shocked by the pouring rain. The wind kicked up their jackets and lighting illuminated the sky, giving away heavy bursts of thunder. Dulce looked at Rebeca and asked, "Do you absolutely need to go to the library today?"

Rebeca nodded her head. "These books are due today."

"On three then." Dulce said.

The two counted out loud and ran to the nearest bus stop. Luckily, the bus that they needed was only a block away. As the two tried to maintain their balance while standing in the crowded bus, Rebeca looked down at her books. "Damn, I have to talk to someone about getting more books for this research paper. These books had little to no information."

Dulce nodded her head, not really listening to her friend as her thoughts had already traveled to Tom. "I hate Tom," she let out.

"No you don't," Rebeca quickly said. "What happened this time? I thought things were pretty clear after you guys danced all night last weekend. Didn't he keep putting your arms around his neck? I mean, isn't that pretty obvious? You played it cool—he was pretty forward. Plus he's a super hot Brazilian."

Dulce hung her head low. "I know! It's just...what if he's just really nice? What if what I take as flirting is actually him just being a nice guy!? He's so hard to read! Last night, he invited me to catch the game and I got excited, but then he said that his other friends were coming too. Sooooo what does that mean? Does that mean that I was just another friend to invite, or does he want me to meet all of his friends? I hate this!"

Rebeca laughed. "Why don't you just go and play it by ear? Don't be desperate. He's hot and super sweet, he must have desperate girls falling at his feet. You have to stand out from the rest of them."

"Why do I have to be the one doing everything? For once, I just want a guy to fall at _my_ feet—I want them to do stuff for me. I mean...should getting his attention really be this hard?" Dulce asked for her own benefit more than for Rebeca's opinion.

The bus reached the stop in front of the university library and the two friends made a run for the building. Dulce looked around at the bustling library. It seemed everyone had to study or had a project to complete. She kind of felt bad for not going to the only class she had that day. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy American Literature, the class was just at an inconvenient/early hour for her. She figured she would just catch up with whatever she missed by looking at the class syllabus.

She followed Rebeca up a staircase and through a long hallway that surprisingly, no one else was in. "You can wait here," Rebeca said, "I'll only be a few minutes." With that, Rebeca entered a door that read _Classics Library_.

Dulce looked up and down the abandoned hallway. She grabbed her ipod touch from her bag and began to listen Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal." She mindlessly walked down the hallway, turning a corner when she saw endless rows of old books. "Whoa," she whispered. She slowly stalked through the rows, reading titles of dusty books along the way. She would have continued aimlessly but her music began to skip like a broken record: _It was your doom, Annie—It was your doom, Annie, It was your doom, Annie—It was your doom, Annie. It was your doom, Annie—It was your doom, Annie._

Dulce looked down at her ipod as she walked, pressing buttons, hitting it so that it would stop repeating the semi-creepy lyrics. She failed to notice a guy walking backwards toward her. The two of them crashed into one another, each alarming the other. Dulce's ipod began to work after she had collided into the stranger: _Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok..._

"I'm sorry," she whispered right away. She felt her eyes grow wide at seeing that the guy looked awfully like the actor, Jensen Ackles.

"Oh jeez," he let out. "You good?" The guy hid whatever he was holding behind his back...an attempt to be slick that failed.

Dulce laughed nervously as she had never met anyone famous. She tried to piece together why Jensen Ackles would be at her college and figured that perhaps he was there for a talk. It was not uncommon for famous people to frequent the university and encourage students to go after their dreams. Maybe the theatre department had snagged Ackles? She looked him over and noticed he was wearing a rather nice black suit—she smiled noting that he looked like the way Dean did when he pretended to be FBI. "I'm a big fan," she said, finally. She extended her hand for him to shake.

He smiled and gave her hand a good firm shake. "Uhh...thanks," he answered.

"You have to meet my friend, she's in love with--" Dulce's voice instantly died down the minute she saw Jared Padalecki round the corner. He too wore a suit similar to Jensen's. His eye brows were furrowed until they landed on his Jensen. When he saw that Jensen was not alone, Jared smiled uneasily.

"Everything ok?" Jared asked.

"Perfect," Jensen answered.

"Oh wow..." Dulce sighed, taking note of how tall Jared actually was in real life. "Not to be a crazy fan or anything, but do you think I could get a picture? My friend, Rebeca and I are huge fans."

Jared shot a confused look to Jensen. Jensen, however, winked at Jared and calmly smiled at Dulce. "I don't see why not," Jensen said. "It's not every day you get to meet guys like us."

"Awesome!" Dulce yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, suddenly aware that they were all in a library. She motioned them to follow her to the spot where Rebeca was.

Rebeca saw Dulce and stomped her foot. "Dude, I told you to wait right here. Where did you go?"

Dulce could hardly contain her excitement as she approached her friend. "Oh I don't know...maybe I was just bumping into Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!" She waited for Rebeca's scream, but instead, Rebeca looked at the two men and waited for an explanation. Jensen and Jared smiled politely and then looked to Dulce for further instructions. Dulce nudged her friend, convinced that she was just in utter shock.

"Um...I'm Rebeca. Are you guys Dulce's professors or something?" Rebeca asked.

Dulce let out a nervous laugh. "Ha ha...very funny Rebeca. Seriously, let's all get a picture."

Jared politely interceded and shook Rebeca's hand. "No, no, nothing like that. We just bumped into your friend. I'm Agent Geddy, this is Agent Lee. We were just looking into a few things around campus, making sure things are safe for you kids."

Rebeca nodded her head and listened to the two men. Dulce laughed again, certain that Jared and Jensen were hamming up the moment to get the best out of Rebeca. Rebeca nodded a few times and then said, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I unfortunately have to get to class. I'll see you back at the apartment, Dul."

Dulce watched in shock as Rebeca began to walk away. "Wait!" she yelled and ran to where Rebeca was standing. Dulce looked back to see that the two actors had stayed put. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Rebeca stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"This is fucking Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, and you're just gonna waltz on over to your class?!" Dulce yelled.

"Dulce, calm down. Who are they? Why are they so important and why should I care?" Rebeca asked.

Dulce blinked. This was not happening—it was unreal that her friend would suddenly disown their semi-obsession. "Are you kidding me right now? You're telling me that you don't want a picture with Jensen Ackles before he gets married?"

"Um...they're hot, Dulce. No doubt, they really are hot. But honestly, you're creeping me out. I really need to get to class," Rebeca insisted. She began to walk away, but Dulce tugged on her arm.

"No way!" Dulce shouted. She didn't care that they were in a library anymore. She quickly yelled, "Supernatural? The Impala? Dean and Sam? Bitch? Jerk? The Apocalypse?!"

Her final statements caught the attention of Jensen and Jared. Dulce saw that Rebeca was having no reaction to her words. Her shoulders slumped and she felt the sting of rejection. "Fine, I'll just get a photo with them myself," she said, almost heartbroken.

"Ok...I really have to get to class now. I'll see you later tonight for the show," Rebeca said.

Dulce looked at Rebeca and then at the two men who were now suddenly interested in Dulce. "What show, Rebeca?" Dulce asked, certain that she was making her friend own up to their obsession.

Rebeca laughed and said, "The Natural Brothers, you dumb ass. I gotta run." With that, Rebeca exited the hallway, leaving Dulce with Jensen and Jared.

Dulce turned around, prepared to ask for a picture one last time, but saw that the actors were gone. A strange sense of panic overwhelmed her as she went searching for the two men. She turned the same corner where she had first bumped into Jensen, but saw no one. Defeated, she decided to just go home. Just as she was turning around, she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her back through a door. Her heart raced as she felt a hand cover her mouth. Someone flipped a switch, and the light revealed that Jensen, Jared, and Dulce were in a janitor room. Jared slowly released his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you?" Dean asked sternly.

Dulce blinked. "I'm Dulce. Look, I'm really sorry if I offended you. I'll just be on my way if--"

"How do you know us?" Sam quickly asked.

Dulce paused as everything began to click into place. "Dean?" she asked. The man she thought was Jensen Ackles nodded his head. "Sam?" she asked, now more afraid then ever. Sam also nodded his head. Dulce swallowed hard. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What is it? Is it a demon? Is it a ghost? IS IT A KILLER CLOWN!? I don't want to be here. I don't want to know you. I don't want you guys here!" she yelled frantically, trying to flee the small room.

Dean and Sam kept a firm grip on her arms so that she had no chance of escaping. Sam gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and said, "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what you know."

As if Dulce could not control her own words, she instantly spewed, "You're hunters. John, your dad got you into it. Sam's got a bit of demon blood in him—Dean killed Yellow Eyes. Dean went to hell—broke the first seal, it's ok I hold nothing against you. Sam fucked around with Ruby, killed Lilith and now you're trying not give into your destinies of being vessels and the world is gonna end. Again, I don't hold it against you guys...buuuuut that was when all this was just a tv show...soooo come to think of it, I kind of do hold everything against you fools unless you're going to fix it! I don't want to die!"

"So you've read the Supernatural series?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, those books don't have the bit about the Apocalypse in there yet," Sam reminded.

"Yyyyyyeah...you're a tv show. The only reason I'm so calm right now is because I'm a firm believer of the paranormal...that, and time travel. I always say that if future me comes back to warn present me of anything, I won't need any convincing. I'll just do what I tell myself to do," Dulce stated, trying to control her breathing.

"A tv show?" Sam asked, carefully.

Dulce nodded her head slowly. "I have all of the seasons back at home if you guys want to follow me there."

"Seasons? There's more than one season?" Sam asked. He gave Dean a concerned look and asked, "Trickster?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe but I thought we had set that Angel straight...unless he's still messing with us. How do we know that this brod isn't the demon we're looking for?"

"Cristo! Cristo! Cristo!" Dulce quickly yelled and crossed herself many times.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Dean, however, was unamused. "Fine, let's see these seasons then," Dean said, opening the janitor closet. The Winchester brothers surprisingly led Dulce out of her own campus library.

She was about to walk to the bus stop when she saw where they were head. It was ever more bad ass in real life. The Impala was a slicker black, bigger than how it appeared on television. Sam opened the back door and climbed in, leaving Dulce the front passenger seat. She tried not to turn red at his polite gesture, and kept reminding herself that both Dean and Sam were fictional. She was certain she was just trapped in some sort of Twilight Zone loop, something that she would wake up from if she completed all the parts of the puzzle.

The door creaked shut and the Impala roared to life, causing strong vibrations throughout the entire car. Dulce directed Dean to her campus apartment and hurriedly opened the door. Everything was just as she had left it, including the bowl of half eaten cereal by the couch. She scrammed to open her bedroom door, cringed at the mess, but bolted to where all four seasons of Supernatural were. She confidently showed both guys all four boxes.

Dean and Sam looked at them and then exchanged disappointed looks. Dean cleared his throat and asked, "The Natural Brothers?"

"What?" Dulce asked, ripping a box from Dean's hands. She looked at the cover of the season and instead of having Sam and Dean, there were two unfamiliar faces by a boat.

"Audiences have come together in the riveting journey of two brothers as they battle the beauties and dangers of nature. Travel along side Steve and Darren as they brave the wonders of the Sahara Desert in search of their father," Sam read the back of season one.

"This is bull crap! I've never seen this in my life!" Dulce assured. She looked to Dean because in all honesty, he intimidated the crap out of her. She knew how rash and protective he was. She knew that she could very well appear to be a demon right now. She quickly searched around her room for more proof. She looked to the wall where she expected to see her poster of Jared Padaleki, but instead, the guy who played Steve from The Natural Brothers adorned her wall, complete with an autograph.

Dulce sighed heavily, feeling defeated once again. "Ok...uhhhh...wellll....I don't really need you guys to believe me. I promise you I'm not evil or anything. You guys can continue on your merry way—kicking whatever's ass. I just enjoy watching the show because I know that it can't come true. Clearly, you are proving that theory wrong, but I'm kind of a pansy. So, in other words, I don't want to know why you guys are here. You do what you gotta do. It was a pleasure meeting you and I appreciate all that you do."

Sam chuckled before saying, "We believe you." He shot Dean a stern look before Dean could protest. "I don't know that it's wise to just leave you--" Just as Sam was about to finish his sentence, all three of them were overcome by a cold wave. Their breathing became visible and an eerie feeling washed over all of them.

"No, no, no, no," Dulce whispered, frantically looking around.

Dean and Sam quickly took out their shotguns and surrounded Dulce protectively. Out of nowhere appeared the ghost they had been tracking. She was disfigured, had burn marks all over her body, and carried a book close to her chest as she approached them.

"Sammy? Do you have that book?" Dean asked.

Sam was searching his pockets all over. "I thought I did," he answered.

Dulce held her breath at witnessing everything. She noticed that the same book the deformed figure clutched was the same one that was on the floor behind Sam's feet. The show had given her the tools to deduce that the book was probably supposed to be burned. Without any hesitation, Dulce snatched the book from the floor and took her lighter out of her pocket. Just as the ghost had approached Dean, the entire book went up into flames and the deformed girl vanished.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"I watch Supernatural." Dulce answered simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce woke up in a daze, convinced that she had one crazy dream. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed she was in a run down motel room, complete with questionable carpet stains, weird odors, and sheets dating back to the 1970s. She jumped, causing Sam to look up from his lap top at the table across the room.

"Hey, you passed out after torching that book. Are you feeling better?" Sam asked.

Dulce blinked a few times and tried to remember everything in detail. "Um...I guess so. What am I doing here?"

Sam sat back in his chair, taking a break from his intense research, and said, "Well...we didn't want to just leave you there by yourself. Experiencing something like that is a lot to handle. We're about twenty minutes out of campustown."

As Sam turned away from his computer screen, he payed close attention to Dulce. She was not thin, but by no means was she fat. She was roughly 150 pounds and 5'2'', a height Sam found strangely amusing since he practically toppled over. Her hair was long and curly, black with pink tips. She had smokey dark chocolate colored eyes that blended with her smooth olive skin.

Dulce turned her attention to the other side of the motel room and saw Dean on his bed cleaning gun parts. It dawned on her again, that everything around her could not possibly be real. "No no no no!" She stood up from the questionable bed and began to walk backwards toward the door. "Like I said, thanks for all that you do, but I can't do this."

Dean smirked, but did not stop cleaning gun parts. Sam shot up from his chair and began to walk towards her. "Dulce," he began. The way he said her name caused her knees to shake. She shook her head and reminded herself once more that both Dean and Sam were fictional characters. "There's something I think you should see," Sam said, motioning to his laptop.

Dulce cautiously walked over with Sam to his computer. "Now...before I show you this, I need you to take a deep breath," Sam advised. "I knew you looked familiar at the library. In fact, the whole university looked familiar. While you were passed out, I did a simple search and," he said, playing the video that was paused on his screen.

The video displayed a montage of Dulce synced to the chorus of "The Remedy" by Jason Mraz. It showed her high school years of being in school plays, school dances, her old friends. Then it transitioned to show her college years, her new friends, each appeared with text at the bottom of the screen...their names were different. Dulce was in the last frame with the words, "and Sara Sanchez as Dulce Castillo." Sam paused the video before the show actually started and waited for some kind of reaction from Dulce.

She swallowed hard and then slowly began to laugh. "This is insane!" she yelled. "You know what? I'll roll with it. Sure, let's see what's gonna happen in," she paused to look at the screen, "_Sweet World_. Really? _Sweet World_? Whoever 'wrote' this decided the appropriate name would be _Sweet World_?" She looked to Sam to support her statements, but instead, she received a confused look.

"Uhh—uhh...I don't know," Sam said, trying to figure out if Dulce was ok or not.

"Play it."

Sam complied and the episode of _Sweet World_ began with Dulce getting ready in her room. Dulce watched the screen closely and realized that what was airing was what had happened a few nights ago. She knew the episode would show Tom and her dancing at the club, probably heightening the potential romance between them. Dulce sighed. "Supernatural is a lot more interesting than this crap," she said, walking back to the bed she was once on.

Sam paused the video, trying to hide the fact that he was interested in the show. While Dulce had been sleeping, he caught up on the three seasons that were her life. Though he at first was fascinated, he soon felt intrusive. Dean had convinced him to keep watching, stating it would only be fair to see her life if she had seen theirs.

"OK, clearly I am now in your world...which sucks because your world is ending," she began, talking for herself more than for Dean and Sam, "I guess it kinda started to get funky when I was walking through the library. My ipod wasn't playing music right...I then bumped into Dean. What were you guys doing at the library?"

Dean didn't look up from his gun when he answered, "The ghost you torched was Tabatha, she was haunting a particular copy of the 1919 Oxford Book of English Verse. It took us a while to figure out that she was attached to the book. Your school just got the book a few days ago when the hauntings started. We got rid of her, the end."

"Which explains why she showed up at my apartment because you brought the book with you there," Dulce said out loud. She paced the ratty motel room and then stopped. "So realistically, this world has everything my world did...minus my obsession with Supernatural right? I can deal with that. I think I'll be ok here—I mean, you'll guys will figure something out with this whole Apocalypse thing. We'll be saved. I'll still go to school, get my degree in English, we're solid." As Dulce was beginning to get comfortable, her phone rang, causing her to jump.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey sweetie," her mother greeted.

"Mom?" Dulce asked, wary.

"Where are you?"

"I uhh...I'm at a friend's place. What's up?" Dulce answered.

"I just want to know how many people I can expect for your graduation party. Are you inviting the whole Chemistry gang?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Chemistry gang?"

"Yeah, hun, all your friends you made in Chemistry."

"I don't have any friends in Chemistry, mom. Why would I? And I'm not graduating yet, remember? I'm staying an extra semester to get a head start on my Edgar Allen Poe dissertation."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Her mother then sternly replied, "Young lady, I don't know what you think you're doing but you are graduating this semester with a degree in Chemistry--" before her mother could continue, Dulce hung up the phone.

She looked at Sam and Dean and yelled, "I can't live here! I hate Chemistry! Fix my world!"

Dean rolled his eyes and was about to give her a piece of his mind when his phone rang. "Yeah," he answered. He listened to the other end intently and then said, "North Carolina? Ok, we're on our way." He hung up the phone and began to pack up all of his guns. "That was Bobby. There's an issue in North Carolina, could be lucifer's new location, we gotta check it out."

"Dean, we can't just leave her here," Sam said rather upset.

Dean glared at Dulce and wondered how much longer he could stand her complaints and wines. He groaned before saying, "Can't we just check up on her every now and then?"

"Dean," Sam said sternly.

"She's just gonna slow us down!" Dean yelled, but saw that Sam did not budge. "Oh alright fine, whatever. She can come."

"Dude, I just saved your ass earlier," Dulce said. Though she had to admit that she did not really want to leave for anywhere, especially not to lucifer's newest hiding place. In fact, she was pretty certain that if she did go, she would purposely try to stay out of everyone's way and avoid all contact with the supernatural world. On tv, it was entertaining and suspenseful. In real life, she just didn't want anything to do with it.

After taking her to her apartment to gather a duffle bag full of things for the road, the three of them were off to North Carolina. Dulce requested to sit in the back so as to not bother Dean anymore than she already had. She didn't blame Dean for being fed up with her. After all, the Winchester brothers dealt with supernatural stuff all the time. They were used to waking up in new dimensions and figuring out how to get back to the real world. All she did was vocalize how unhappy she was.

"You good back there?" Sam asked after an hour of silence on the road. He turned to look at her and saw that she had massive black headphones on her head. He was not upset when she did not respond. On the contrary, he was happy she was finally distracted from the weird things that were happening to her.

He looked at Dean and hesitantly, he said, "You know, she's been having a rough time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. Everyone here is having a rough time. It's amazing she's not complaining about going to North Carolina. I still don't know why we brought her along, anyway, Sammy."

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "Dean, her sister just died."

There was a moment of silence in the car. Dean then nodded his head and said, "I can't believe you watched all of those seasons."

"You told me to!" Sam reasoned.

"Yeah but I didn't think you actually were gonna do it."

"Her mom is a control freak, her sister was a drug addict, she's just trying to get her life straight. She doesn't need all this right now, ok?" Sam insisted, a little more worked up than he would have expected.

"Awesome, you saw all of the seasons of my life, super duper," Dulce said.

Sam felt his cheeks warm and tried to think of something to say. Dean, however, quickly stated, "Yeah, I guess we're even, huh?"

Dulce looked out the window and made no other response.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the comments, they really mean a lot to me. For a while, I didn't know if anyone was reading the story. Let me know what you think, I write for you guys. :)

Dulce woke up to Sam lightly shaking her. She looked into his concerned eyes and realized that the car was parked. It was dark outside, probably well past midnight. Groggily, she gathered her things and got out of the car. Not surprisingly, Dulce found herself in the parking lot of another shady motel, complete with a neon sign that was falling apart.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, helping her out, "but we didn't want you to sleep in the car."

"We?" Dean remarked. Dulce ignored Dean but caught the key he threw at her. "I got you a room—it's down that way."

"Wow...that was nice. I have money, you know. This wasn't necessary. Plus I totally could have slept in the car," Dulce stated. She hated owing people things and didn't like being a burden.

"It's nothing," Sam insisted. "Get some rest. We're in 27 if you need anything,"

Dulce nodded her head and looked at the number on her key, 14. In her world, she would not have minded sleeping alone in a motel room because she knew things didn't go bump in the night there. Here, however, she cringed knowing that she was going to be so far from the only people who could save her from any of her worst nightmares. Still, she strutted to her room without looking back and prayed to for sleep to kick in immediately. She turned on the dim light and frowned at the small unkempt room. She quickly brushed her teeth, changed into some sweat pants, and hopped into bed. She didn't bother turning off the light for fear of...well...everything.

As Dulce tried to stop her mind from racing everywhere, the one light in the room began to flicker. Though part of her reminded her she was staying in a crappy motel room, the other part of her told her that she was also _in_ Supernatural. She clutched the blankets and tried to lower her heartbeat. She had never stayed so still in her life. Just as the light went back to normal, there was a knock at her door. Dulce braced herself. She knew it would be something bad. Nothing good ever appeared after flickering lights, she wasn't stupid.

She crept to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Sam." he answered.

Just as she was about to open the door, she paused. "The real Sam? You're not possessed are you?"

Sam chuckled. "No," he answered.

She opened the door only about three inches so that she could observe Sam's state herself. "Cristo," she stated boldly. Sam remained by the door with an unfading smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Dulce opened the door fully and felt her cheeks warm. "Sorry," she said.

"No, no it's cool," he said through a laugh, "but, for the record, I can't get possessed anymore," he said pointing to the left side of his chest.

Dulce cocked her head to the side and waited for an explanation. Sam set down a small bag he was carrying, and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt to reveal his tattoo. Dulce sighed and hit her head. "I complete forgot! In my defense, those tattoos are only revealed in season three. That was a while ago," she blabbered, slightly intrigued that Sam had unbuttoned his shirt. Again, she reminded herself that Sam was not real. When everything was over, she would be back in her world, and he would remain a fantasy that she saw every Thursday for an hour on TV.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, anyway, I just stopped by to give you this," he said, pulling a knife out of his bag.

Dulce saw the weapon and took two step backs. She raised her hands in the air and said, "Fuck no. I am not touching that. I don't even know how to use that. Do you really think I'm going to need that? Is it unsafe to sleep by myself?!"

Sam shook his head and tried to think of the best way to calm her down. "No, no, no it's not that. I just wanted you to feel safe. I mean...you do know a lot about what we do...you've seen a lot. I didn't know if you were comfortable sleeping by yourself so..."

Dulce's eyes widened in horror. "That doesn't make me comfortable! Take it back. I don't want it."

"Uh, ok, I'm really sorry," he said, placing the knife back into his bag. He looked at her cautiously and then asked, "Do you prefer a gun?"

"No!" she yelled, jumping backwards.

"Gah, I'm sorry again. You know what? I'm just gonna go," he said, turning the door knob.

"No!" she yelled once more, only this yell was more frantic.

"No?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, you can't just come in here, offer me some weapons to keep me safe and then leave me with nothing!" she pleaded. She tried to regain her composure and not completely unmask the attraction she held for Sam Winchester...a fictional character. "Ummm...do you wanna crash here?"

Sam took a deep breath, aware that Dulce was cute, intelligent, and helpless. He didn't mean to seem like such a guy, but he couldn't help if his mind immediately brushed on any sort of ideas that involved him sleeping in her room. His hesitation gave all of this away instantly.

"Just sleep, Sam. That's all," Dulce clarified. Never did she think she would have to clarify that to Sam Winchester. This was her very fantasy, complete with the tacky, cheap motel. It was hard to understand that Sam was...real.

Sam looked down and revealed his boyish smile. "Yeah, I can do that."

Dulce crawled back to her spot in the bed, a little too relieved that Sam would be sleeping next to her that night. She closed her eyes tight, allowing Sam the proper privacy he needed for getting ready for bed.

"Um," Sam said, after taking off his button down shirt to reveal a white undershirt. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

Dulce giggled and answered, "Yeah with no pillow or blankets because I want them all to myself." Sam stared at her for a moment and then began to kneel on the floor. Dulce giggled once more. "Sam, are you serious? We pretty much already know each other, I'm perfectly fine with sharing this awesome bed with you."

Sam smiled. "Thank God—who knows what's down there."

Dulce suddenly became tense and asked, "Who knows what's down there as in the carpet is gross or who knows what's down in there as in there is something creepy under the bed?"

Sam could not help but laugh at her, but Dulce seemed unamused. Since Sam was already on the floor, he tilted his head under the bed and made sure nothing was there. When he stood up from the floor, he saw her smile; she was content. She hugged her legs and her attention was fully devoted to Sam, something he appreciated. He carefully lifted the blankets and crawled into bed. "As in the carpet is gross. You know, I can't blame you for worrying, but Dean and I are right here. We can handle whatever happens."

"Well you sound awfully confident," Dulce said, turning her body to face him.

Sam rested his hands on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, what other choice do we have?"

Dulce suddenly sat up and excitedly said, "Can I ask you something that will totally be weird and random?" Sam smiled and nodded his head. Dulce took in a deep breath before asking, "When you drank that demon blood, didn't it taste nasty?"

Sam took in a deep breath as he thought of how to answer her question. "To be honest, I wasn't really concerned with the taste...just what it did to me."

Dulce gave a quick nod and was about to ask more Supernatural questions, but Sam beat her to it. "My turn," he stated. "Why did you go back to Brian after he cheated on you?"

She sighed, forgetting that Sam too had caught up on her life. "It was high school, I was stupid. I didn't want people to make fun of me for dating someone who thought I was not good enough so I didn't say anything. Being alone is hard."

Sam stared at Dulce as she reflected. Her lower lip quivered slightly. As she looked down, her eye lashes fanned out almost touching her cheek, perfectly thick and seemingly never ending. She had a small beauty mark just below her right eye. She caught him looking at her and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys," Dulce said, remembering that she was not in her world.

"Dulce, you found us and from what I can gather, you didn't really wanna come," Sam answered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sam, if I'm a chemistry major, who knows what else is different about me in this life. Even though there was some pretty crazy stuff going on in my other life, I really do prefer it," she said, her eyes fixated on her hands.

Sam caught her stare and said, "Do you wanna talk about your sister?"

Dulce would have normally shut him out for probing, but she knew that she knew most of his life story as well. So instead of sending him away, she nodded her head. "Luz was role model. She got a full ride to school, she married the perfect guy, and had a perfect baby boy. She lost both of them in a car accident and her heart was just so broken beyond repair. I felt so helpless...everyone did. There was nothing we could do. She wanted the pain to go away, and sleeping helped her forget about real life. I was the one who found her that day. I couldn't wake her up."

Sam rubbed her shoulder. "There was nothing you could do, Dulce."

Dulce nodded her head and instead of drowning in her sorrow, she focused on Sam's touch, so warm, so caring. "Thanks," she said. "I don't wanna talk about sad stuff anymore. Let's get some sleep." She turned the other to hide her inclination to snuggle up to Sam's buff body. Again, she reminded herself that Sam was not a real person, he was a fictional character.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soo just as an fyi this story isn't a crossover. I don't want to reveal tooooo much about the future plot, but don't worry, it's not going to get cheesy, I promise. Keep up with the reviews, they make me type faster! :D

Dulce woke up the next morning with a warm arm draped around her waist. She was facing Sam, her leg hung over his torso. A sense of safety washed over her. Though she knew that Sam was a character from Supernatural, she had to admit that he felt real. She stood perfectly still, not wanting to stir Sam awake. While they probably ended up in their position by accident, she wanted to relish in it. She took in Sam's slow peaceful breathing, his resting face, the way his cool breath felt on her chest.

Sam opened his eyes and lowly uttered, "Hey." He realized the position they were in and quickly took back his arm from her waist. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't worry about it," Dulce said, pulling her leg from his torso. "It was comfy."

"Did you sleep ok?" Sam asked as his eyes adjusted.

"Yes, yes I did," Dulce said, standing up from the bed. She smoothed out her white tank top and grey sweatpants, trying to keep her cool in front of Sam.

"Great, I'll uh, let you get ready. Dean probably will want to get on the road as soon as possible. Knock on our door when you're ready," Sam said before gathering his things. Dulce watched him leave her room and decided to follow his advice. She did not want to be on Dean's bad side for much longer. In fact, she didn't enjoy being on Dean's bad side at all. She was determined to smooth things over with him fast; this included complimenting his car, his gun, his necklace, anything.

She quickly showered, put on a fresh pair of clothes, and ran out of the motel room. As she was about to run to Sam and Dean's door, she noticed there was a coffee shop across the street from the motel. She hurried over to the shop, purchased three strong coffees, two slices of pie for Dean, and a few biscottis for Sam and herself. She then knocked the best she could on their motel door without dropping any of her items.

Dean swung open the door, the irritation was visible on his face. "Well well, did you come looking for your boyfriend?"

Dulce entered their room and saw Sam exiting the bathroom, wearing only jeans and using a towel to dry his hair. He smiled when he saw her. "I brought some breakfast," Dulce said, laying the food on the table.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it. I got a burger in the car," Dean snapped.

"Oh...ok...I got you a few slices of apple pie, are you sure?" Dulce asked, taunting a small white bag in front of Dean's face.

Dean looked at her and then at the bag. He snatched the bag out of her hands and quickly dug into the apple pie. "So, how was _your_ night? I know Sam came in just glowing this morning," Dean commented, taking a seat on his bed.

"Dean," Sam yelled.

Dulce shook her head and knew that she just had to ignore Dean. "Where in North Carolina are we going to?" she asked, desperately craving to change the subject.

"Tree Hill," Sam answered, buttoning his burgundy shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me. What is this—Scooby Doo meets the Jetsons?" Dulce stated. "That's not even a real town! And hands down that is not where lucifer is!"

"Yeah and how would you know this?" Dean snapped.

"Because it's...it's another freaking show where I'm from," she answered, almost embarrassed.

"Oh give me a freaking break," Dean snarled.

"Somebody's messing with you!" Dulce shouted.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. From their stare, Dulce concluded that Sam was trying to convince Dean to hear her out. Dean, however, was resolute. "This is bullshit," Dean said, "How do we know we can trust you, anyway? How do we know you're not some messed up angel? You haven't proved anything to us!" He pulled out his chromed Colt 1911with ivory grips and pointed it at her.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, trying to control his brother.

"No, Sam, Dean has a point. You're absolutely right. I have done nothing to prove to you that I'm not part of this whole Apocalypse mess. A lot of people know the things I know about you guys. There is clearly some other girl who looks like me, and plays me on a television show here so what the heck am I doing here? Well guess what, Dean? I don't fucking know! I didn't ask for this to happen to me. I didn't ask you guys to take me with you in this adventure. I don't want to see anymore ghosts or demons or whatever else is out there. In fact, just drop me off at the next train station and I'll be on my way."

Sam walked in front of Dean's gun and said, "Stop it. She had several chances to kill me last night if she was anything evil. I think we can all relate to being in a confusing situation. We're not just going to leave her!"

Dean put his gun away but made no apology. "Let's just go," he said, taking his apple pies.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Dulce was again in the backseat with her headphones on. Dean didn't want to listen to Sam's reasoning and Sam was trying hard not to steal glances from Dulce in the backseat. Dulce drowned into her music as she tried to figure out exactly what was happening. It was evident that a higher power was purposely messing with her by placing her in Tree Hill. She began to write her ideas down on a notepad, hoping that reading it over later would shed some new light on the situation.

"Hey," Dulce said suddenly, taking her headphones off.

Sam turned around immediately. "Yeah?" he asked.

Dulce, however, poked Dean from behind. "How did Bobby find out that Tree Hill was lucifer's supposed hiding spot?"

Dean reluctantly answered, "It was in the news. Lots of power storms in the area. Could be abandoned by all human life."

Dulce rolled her eyes. "Unlikely. I have a feeling this is a set up."

"Well we should definitely listen to you because you've been hunting all your life," Dean snapped.

"Hey I'm trying here, Dean," Dulce said.

"Yeah, so far you've been a great help in getting Sammy here laid. Did you ever think he's just keeping you around for that? It is after all, the end of the world. Gotta get some while it's still hot," Dean barked, his eyes severely cutting a whole through the rear view mirror toward Dulce.

Sam felt his blood rise. Never had his brother been such a jerk. He quickly screamed, "Dean, are you fucking kidding--"

"Yeah and I loved it. Sam has a huge dick. We fucked all night, Dean. Our worlds probably collided just so that we could fuck our brains out. Why didn't I think of that before?" Dulce snapped.

Dean maintained his eyes on the road and just shook his head. In all honesty, he did not expect such an abrasive response from Dulce, though he did deserve it. He could tell that Sam attracted to her, it was evident.

"You need to shut the fuck up and get some respect," Sam whispered to his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever," Dean answered.

Upon entering the town of Tree Hill, the three quickly noticed that the town was running—nowhere near to being a ghost town, or an abandoned town full of demons. There seemed to be no sign of paranormal activity at all. Dulce lowered her window and paid close attention to the people of the town, secretly hoping to spot any of the people from the show.

"All seems good," Dulce said. "Whatever house you have to check out, I don't want to go. Let me out."

Dean stopped the car in the middle of the street without bothering to pull over to the side. Sam hit his brother across the chest and said, "At a motel, jerk."

Dean drove a few blocks until finding the first sketchy motel. Dulce grabbed her bag and was about to walk to the building when Sam called her back to the car. He handed her a credit card. "Here, get two rooms. It's pointless to use your money."

Dulce accepted the credit card and smiled at Sam only because she saw some form of tenderness in his eyes. She did as she was told and put the rooms under "Michael Waters." Hopelessly, she entered the two bedroom room and set her bag down. She began to look over the notes she had jotted down earlier but concluded nothing new. Just as Dulce was dozing off, there was a knock at her door.

She waltzed to the door, assuming that it was Sam and Dean. Opening the door, Dulce was greeted by an old man who was dressed in ragged clothes and dawned thick black sunglasses. He had an unkempt white beard and white untamed hair. He was hunched over a dark cane and walked slowly into Dulce's room.

"Excuse me, sir--"

"Shut up," the old man snarled, "and close the door, Dulce."

Dulce's heart began to race as she managed to follow the old man's directions. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The name is Jacob...for today. I've been sent here to warn you that you _will_ get hurt. You still have a lot to learn from being here as well as a lot to contribute. You will have the opportunity to leave this dimension, and that decision is up to you. Staying here will have its consequences but so will leaving," he explained.

Dulce stared at him and said, "You're being a tad vague. Who sent you? What kind of consequences? Why am I here?!"

The old man laughed before responding with, "The answers to these questions cannot be revealed yet."

"Are you an angel?" Dulce asked.

"No."

"Did God send you?"

"Your questions are annoying and naïve. Focus," the old man said sternly. He reached up from his hunch and grazed her shoulder with his cane. In a matter of seconds, Dulce was knocked off her feet and passed out cold on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all, sorry it took me so long. Thank you for all of the replies—they mean a lot to me!! I write for you! Enjoy!

Sam and Dean knocked on the motel room door for what seemed like the twentieth time. Dulce was not answering the door, nor was she responding to any of Sam's calls. Sam's head traveled to the worst possible scenarios until Dean pulled out his lock pick. Sam's heart stopped when he saw her motionless on the floor. He quickly ran to where she laid and placed his hand behind her neck for support.

"Dulce, hey, c'mon, wake up," Sam called.

Dean ran to the bathroom and gathered a damp towel. He placed it on her forehead and said, "This girl is nothing but drama."

Dulce's eyes fluttered across Sam and Dean's faces as she tried to remember where she was. "Where did he go? Is he still here?" she said, rising to her feet.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Jacob...the old man. He was just here," she said, searching all over the room.

Sam put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from going mad. "Dulce, calm down, what happened?"

"This old dude just knocked on my door. He said someone sent him to tell me I would get hurt, that I still had a lot to learn here, that I could eventually go back home. Then he called me annoying and naïve," she explained out of breath.

"Well, he's right about that," Dean said through a chuckle.

Sam and Dulce shot him the same glare. Sam cleared his throat and asked, "What did this man look like? Did he say he was coming back? Did he say anything else?"

"Sam, I don't know! It was all so fast! I don't know what any of it means," Dulce let out, taking a seat on one of the beds. "I think I'm just supposed to ride this wave..."

"Ride this wave?!" Dean yelled. "This isn't some fun road trip! This is real, little girl."

"Shut up, Dean!" Dulce shouted. "Tell me what happened when you checked out that house? What was there? Where's lucifer?"

Dean swallowed hard and answered, "Not here. There's nothing here."

"Who called that one?" Dulce asked.

"Yeah? Why don't you tell me a little more about what's going to happen? Where's your little old man friend?" Dean retorted.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Get out," he gave his brother a strong shove towards the door and threw him a key. "Go get drunk, go get some dumb ass to suck you off. We'll see you in the morning." With that, Dean slammed the door shut.

Sam looked at Dulce with a guilty look. "I'm sorry," he said.

Dulce sighed. "Don't worry about it...honestly, I just want to get some sleep."

Sam watched Dulce crawl into her bed and hoped she wasn't just pawning off her problems on sleep...the way her sister did. Of course, he would never tell her this, he would only keep a close eye on her. The old man said that she would get hurt, but Sam wasn't going to let that happen. He took out his lap top and started doing research on the supposed old man. He turned off the lights and set his things upon the other bed in the room. The hours passed and Sam had still found nothing on the old man. He looked over at Dulce and saw that she was fast asleep. Desperately craving a break from research, he pulled up the episodes of _Sweet World_ that he had not seen. After all, knowing more about Dulce was also another form of research. Sam could tell that the episode he was watching had to be recent because Dulce was lamenting her sister's death. The episode showcased different flashbacks of the two sisters and intertwined them with Dulce's present troubling relationship with Tom.

In one flashback, Dulce entered her sister's room and found her crying over some of her son's clothes...

Dulce approached Luz, carefully, as if the slightest touch would break her. Though she too missed her nephew and her brother-in-law, she knew that her mourning was nothing compared to Luz's. "Hey, dinner's ready," Dulce said quietly.

Luz was silent for a long moment before saying, "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday," Dulce pleaded.

"Leave me alone."

Dulce left Luz to herself but was determined to get her sister nourished. She prepared a plate of pasta and bread and walked back to her sister's room. She was asleep again... and probably unnaturally. Dulce set down the plate by the bed and covered Luz with a blanket. Luz stirred in her sleep and began to murmur, "You're gonna be rewarded for this someday."

Dulce smiled at her sister's words and left her room. Upon entering her kitchen again, she wondered how she would find the courage to go back to her university that was over 300 miles away from home. She didn't feel right leaving her family broken. She also craved Tom's friendship now more than ever as she didn't really have anyone to lean on. Unfortunately, he was in Brazil for the holidays. As Dulce tried to focus on something other than her life, she noticed that there was a figure in the kitchen with her.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked. His tall slim figure approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Dulce asked, swept off her feet.

"Rebeca called me, she told me what was going on. I took the first flight back," Tom said, taking her into his arms

Dulce buried her head into him and let everything out. She didn't expect her emotions to overwhelm her the way they did. The minute he touched her, she cried like a little baby and didn't look up...

Sam looked away from his laptop to the girl sleeping in the next bed. She was peaceful, undisturbed, but most of all beautiful. He craved to have met her earlier so that he could have been the guy she turned to for support. Though the episode was daunting because of her sister's situation, it also left Sam confused as to her relationship with Tom. Was he overstepping his bounds in his interaction with her? Was that why Dulce wanted to get back to her world so badly? Sam sighed and resigned his laptop for the night.

The next day, Sam, Dean, and Dulce found themselves back on the road. They had involved Bobby in the research for the old man and were now on their way to check out an abandoned factory in Connecticut. Dean was avoiding conversation with both Sam and Dulce. Dulce was trying to de-cript the old man's message and Sam was trying to figure out if Dulce was still interested in Tom.

"Alright, my head hurts. Can we play a highway game or something?" Dulce asked after a long breach of silence.

"No," Dean answered. "Put your headphones back on."

Dulce slumped in the backseat and whispered, "I didn't wanna be alone with my thoughts."

"I'm thinking of a person," Sam said, smiling.

Dulce perked up and asked, "Is it a male?"

"Yes."

"Is he annoying?"

"Yes."

"Does he kinda smell?"

"Yes," Sam answered, laughing.

"Is it Dean?" Dulce asked.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled, looking at Dean for a reaction. Dean rolled his eyes at their banter and remained focused on the road.

"I'm thinking of a person," Dulce said, happy to be silly for the moment.

"Is it a guy?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Tom?" Sam muttered under his breath, bitterness seeping through his words.

"Uhh no. That was a random question. It was Abe Lincoln. You didn't even ask me good questions," Dulce complained.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Can we can it?" Dean snapped.

Dulce sat back in the seat and stared out the window. Soon enough she had dozed off for a few hours until they reached the factory they had to check out.

"Let's go!" Dean yelled toward the backseat. This caused Dulce to jump awake.

"What?" Dulce looked around. "I uhh...can I wait in the car?" she asked.

"No," Dean answered, walking to his trunk.

Dulce got out of the car and looked at Sam. He avoided eye contact with her and concentrated on what weapons he was going to take. "Guys?" she asked.

"You're doing this with us," Dean said, coldly.

"What? No! I don't want to!" Dulce yelled, clutching the door to the car.

"Dean, shouldn't we first check it out?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam. If Dulce wants to roll with us, then she's going to have to hunt. We need as many people as we can get—it's wartime," Dean answered.

Sam swallowed hard, picked up a shot gun, and approached Dulce. "C'mon, we'll be right here by you. It's probably just a ghost. We are all gonna check it ou--"

"Just a ghost?!" Dulce yelled.

"Look," Dean said, throwing a shotgun at her, "you wanna hang out with us, you learn what we do."

"I _know_ what you do. I don't wanna do it!" Dulce answered.

"This is the Connecticut bottle factory—In the forties they used to make glass bottles for major pop companies. The ghost we're hunting is Beth, an angry spirit who died trying to stop two co-workers from fighting. She lost her balance, fell off one of the railings and violently landed on top of a bunch of steaming glass bottles. We're pretty sure that some part of her body is still around that area, we just have to find it," Sam explained.

"You're _pretty_ sure?!" Dulce yelled.

Sam lightly tugged on her arm and led her away from Dean and the Impala. He squeezed her shoulders as he towered over. "Dulce, it's gonna be fine. Dean and I are right here. Now, you're gonna wanna hold the gun like this," he said, demonstrating.

Dulce sighed and reluctantly paid attention. She felt her stomach twist and knot. It wasn't even fair that Sam was prepping her only fifteen minutes before the actual hunt. Surely she deserved some sort of hardcore training! As she tried to soak up all of the information and attack strategies, Dean yelled, "Let's go already!"

Sam looked deep into Dulce's dark brown eyes and saw the fear. He gave her a reassuring nod and led her towards the factory door. The inside was dark; it was evident that it hadn't been used in years. Dean led the way with Dulce behind and Sam keeping a watchful eye at the end of the line. Dean focused on the EMF detector and as they passed a staircase, the signal rocketed.

Dulce followed Dean though everything in her told her to run for the door. "Where is it?" she whispered.

Dean shot her a nasty look and before he could tell her to be quiet, a strong invisible force threw him against the stairs, knocking his shotgun out of his hands. Dulce jumped back and held her shotgun tight, not wanting the same thing to happen to her. Beth appeared before Dean, her hair was bloody in a hair net, she had cuts all of her body, and her determined stare twisted Dulce's stomach. Beth reached down toward Dean but Dulce shot her gun and scared her away.

"Is she coming back?!" Dulce yelled.

Sam nodded his head and then turned away from Dulce to keep watch. As Dean struggled to get up, Sam yelled, "Uh Dean? She brought a friend!"

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked out loud.

Following Beth was a man with a similar appearance, only he carried a broken bottle. He picked up Sam with one hand and went to cut his throat with the cut bottle. At the same time, Beth took hold of Dean and began to claw at his face. Dulce's worst nightmare was now a reality. Her hands shook as she tried to steady her shotgun, but before she could fire at either ghost, the male ghost let go of Sam and appeared behind Dulce. His cold hard hands clutched her by her pony tail and he slammed her to the concrete floor.

"Dulce!" Sam yelled, scramming for his shotgun.

The male ghost took his cut bottle and sliced Dulce a deep gash from shoulder to shoulder. Dulce let out a scream of pain and closed her eyes tight. Her whole body ached from hitting the concrete floor and she thought her heart was going to fall out of her open wound. While all this occurred, Dean found two pairs of ratty gloves. He hoped they had the remains of the ghosts as he quickly lit them on fire. Sam shot the male ghost who was torturing Dulce right as their bodies went up in flames.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Is she ok?"

Sam cradled Dulce into his arms as he tried to asses the damage. "Dulce, are you alright?" Dulce's eyes struggled to stay open. Though she was fighting to maintain her consciousness, sleep overtook her. "Dean! Hospital! Now!" Sam yelled, picking her up.

They ran to the Impala and Sam placed Dulce in the backseat so that her head was on his lap. He then took off his jacket and with it, applied pressure to the open wound so that no more blood would escape. The car ride to the hospital seemed like an eternity, and Sam couldn't help his overwhelming guilt that screamed he had put Dulce's life in danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)  
**

"Did you get them?" Sam asked as his brother walked into Dulce's hospital room.

Dean nodded his head and handed Sam a few cards. Among them was a fake insurance card with the name, Maria Pardo along with a fake id with the same name. The minute they knew they had to take Dulce to a hospital, they knew they would need fake identification.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know there were two ghosts there," Dean began.

"Just shut up," Sam whispered severely. He walked back to Dulce who was still sleeping in the bed. She seemed so breakable in her white hospital gown and oxygen mask. He sat next to her and began to rub her hand, hoping that touching her would spark some reaction.

Just as Dean was about to plead some more, his cell phone rang. Sam shot him a nasty look and said, "Dean! We're in a hospital for goodness sakes!" Dean shook his head and left the room to answer the call outside.

Dulce slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was tired of waking up in new places. "Sam?" she called out, her voice hoarse.

Sam looked up and squeezed her hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, softly.

Dulce tried to swallow but he throat was dry. "Can I have some water?"

Sam sprung to his feet and retrieved her some water. He watched her chug the water and tried to notice if anything was badly wrong with her. "I feel ok," she said, "did they say I was ok?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, they stitched you up pretty good. They put you on some pain killers and antibiotics for the cut...Dulce, I'm so sorry."

Dulce shook her head and said, "Sam, it's not your fault. Seriously, it's fine. I'm fine. I always wanted a cool battle scar anyway."

Sam let out a small chuckle. "Dean feels awful too," he added.

Dulce let out a condescending laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I do," Dean said as he walked in the room again. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Dulce swallowed hard, not used to Dean's new demeanor. "Uhh, I'm fine," she said.

"Good," Dean said, smiling. "Listen," he said looking at Sam, "that was Bobby. There's a good chance there are some heavy hitter demons here in Connecticut, just a few hours away."

"God, you guys don't rest, do you?" Dulce asked, ripping the oxygen mask from her face.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Sam asked, noticing that she was trying to stand up. He opened his arms protectively around her just in case she needed any help.

"I'm not just gonna lay here and do nothing. Let's go," Dulce said, ignoring the pain throughout her body as she stood.

"Dulce, just rest," Sam said.

"No."

"Seriously, Dulce, it's fine. We can check it out tomorrow. I think we should stay here for tonight," Dean added.

"Screw you, Dean. I don't want your pity. You're being nice to me because you feel bad. Let's go," Dulce snapped.

"Hey," Dean said sternly. "I have no pity for you. You fought a damn good fight and that's the second time you had my back. Truce?"

Dulce stared at Dean to try and detect if he was lying, but he appeared to be sincere. She nodded her head. "Truce." She held her hospital gown and searched the room for her regular clothes. "Can I get some privacy, guys?"

Sam and Dean quickly left the room and began to discuss their newest lead. Dulce managed to slide into her jeans, barely enduring the pain throughout her body. Her black long sleeved shirt was her newest enemy. Every time she tried to bring her arms above her head, her tender chest wound throbbed, causing her to immediately bring her arms back down. There was no way to put on her shit without standing up straight and forcing her chest to expand. Helplessly, she walked to the door and poked her head out. "Hey um...Sam?"

Sam ran to where she was. "What's up?"

"Uh...this is awkward. Please promise to look past the fact that you're a guy."

"Umm...ok," Sam said cautiously. Dean quizzically watched his brother enter the room once more. Sam saw Dulce and swallowed hard. She was only in jeans and a very lacy purple bra that had a small blue bow in the center. He took in her small frame and enjoyed her healthy curves. His eyes scanned the room and tried to find another focus.

"I can't get my shirt on," she said, looking down.

"Ok," Sam whispered. He took the shirt from her hands and very carefully placed the shirt over her head. She kept her eyes closed, embarrassed about the way she was revealing herself to Sam. He helped her put her arms through the sleeves and as he smoothed the shirt out, his hand grazed her warm back. His touch caused Dulce to look up at him.

"Thanks," she said, stepping back.

"Sure."

The three of them headed back to the Impala and prepared for another drive. Sam couldn't help but look back at Dulce to make sure she was alright. Dulce rested her head on the window and was about to fall asleep when she heard Dean say, "We're looking for an exit for Stars Hollow."

"Not real!" she yelled.

Both Dean and Sam jumped at her scream. "What?" Sam asked.

"Another name of a fictional town on TV," Dulce explained. "There will probably be nothing there again, guys. God, where is Bobby getting this information from?"

"Are you sure it's not real?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it's from the Girlmore Girls. In fact, the actor who plays Sam in Supernatural was first on that show and played Dean!" she exclaimed, a bit too proudly.

There was a moment of silence in the car until Dean said, "So what do we do?"

"Let's check it out and see what happens," Dulce answered, setting her headphones back over her ears.

The Impala pulled into the quaint little town. People buzzed all around the familiar scenery. Dulce smiled when they drove past Luke's Diner and wondered if his coffee was really as good as it claimed to be.

"Dean, one of us should check stuff out while the other stays with Dulce," Sam said, quietly.

Dean nodded his head in agreement but Dulce quickly said, "Ugh, two heads are better than one. You both should check stuff out. If you just leave me in a public place, I'll be fine."

"It's really no problem," Sam replied.

"No, in fact, just drop me off at Luke's Diner. I'm starved!" she said with a wide smile.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then Dean pulled over. Dulce practically hopped out of the car, but stopped when Sam called her back. "Be careful," he said.

"Yeah yeah, Sam," she said, turning towards the diner. She took in a deep breath before opening the door and exhaled when she saw that it was even better than what she saw on TV. She searched for any familiar faces but found none. Taking a seat in an empty booth, she began to look over a menu. When a waiter came by, she placed an order for some blueberry pancakes and coffee. As she was taking in the atmosphere, a guy in a long black trench coat approached her. He wore dark shades and when he spoke, his voice was scratchy.

"Glad you made it, Dulce," he said, playing with the sugar packets on the table.

Dulce froze and looked around for help, but no one seemed to be paying attention to her. It appeared to everyone that she was with the stranger having lunch. She tried to memorize his face, his gestures, his voice for the questions Sam and Dean would ask. "Jacob?" she asked.

The man laughed. "Actually, today it's Donny. And yes, the coffee really is great here."

"How did you know--"

"Everybody wonders that. So, I see you have been hurt," he spoke slowly.

Dulce nodded her head and desperately wished for Sam and Dean to waltz into the diner. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That will be clear soon," he answered. "Do you like it here?"

Dulce shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Look, Sam and Dean are focused on finding the wrong guy, you should really point them in the right direction," he said.

"What? You want them to find God?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Trust me, it'll make for a better season 6 plus I've had it up to here with that other guy," he added.

"Uh...I'm not into this whole cryptic stuff and I'm sure I'd be more useful if you'd just tell me what you wanted from me," Dulce let out.

"Dulce, it doesn't matter what _I_ want. This is for you. What do _you_ want? Stop going after guys who don't want you. Stop feeling guilty about your sister. Stop burying yourself into your Edgar Allen Poe dissertation. Go find yourself," the man said and reached toward her shoulder.

"No please don't make me pass out!" she said, flinching back from his touch.

The man chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll see you around," he said, leaving the booth just as her pancakes arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update took so long—my head has been elsewhere. For those who are confused, don't worry, it'll all be cleared soon, just keep on reading. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

Dulce couldn't help but think of the Donny's words as she ate her pancakes. There were too many missing pieces to the puzzle. First, she didn't understand why he kept appearing to her as different people. Second, she still didn't understand what she was doing in the world of Supernatural if she was supposed to be finding herself. Third, she didn't know why it was taking so long for Sam and Dean to meet her at Luke's Diner. It must have been her fifth cup of coffee when Sam and Dean finally strolled into the diner.

"Anything here?" she asked right away.

Sam shook his head. "We looked everywhere. We're thinking someone is setting Bobby up on a wild goose hunt."

"Yeah well, I had another encounter with a random person who knew me pretty well," she began. She explained what had happened and emphasized that they should be looking for God.

"This is just ridiculous," Dean stated.

Dulce shrugged her shoulders and finished off her cup of coffee. "You should ask Bobby where he's getting these leads from."

"I'm about to do that right now," Dean said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. As he dialed some buttons, he looked to Sam and said, "The inn's not too far from here, do you mind walking?"

Sam shook his head and shared a knowing smile with Dean. "You about done?" Sam asked, looking at Dulce.

She quickly paid her bill and the two left the restaurant. It was a quiet autumn day in Stars Hollow, the very definition of a fairytale town, complete with bursting trees and perfect street lamps. The crisp breeze prompted Dulce to hug herself as they walked toward the hotel. Sam noticed this and instinctively took off his heavy brown jacket to place around her.

"Thank you," she said, her smile beaming. She looked up at Sam and mentally cringed, wishing that he were real. Though she had to admit her life currently felt like a roller coaster, she loved spending time with Sam...not to mention, looking at Sam.

"So," Sam began. "What's the deal with Tom?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Sam answered.

Dulce shook her head. "There is no deal. I think he was just stringing me along. I practically kissed the ground he walked on and he never really showed any romantic interest in me."

"And if he did?"

Dulce paused to think. She wanted to say, _he has nothing on you, Sam Winchester_. Instead, she replied with, "I don't know. I'm sure he's not very good at saving me from supernatural stuff so what's the point?"

Sam chuckled, relieved by her answer. Though he was falling for her, he knew that his job prohibited him from establishing meaningful relationships with anyone. It was just part of being a hunter. He was fooling himself by thinking he could somehow be with Dulce and still save people. "Look," he said, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you in that kind of danger. Dean and I wanted you to be prepared, we didn't want you to be so sheltered since you are around us all the time. You were bound to encounter something. But we did think that that hunt was going to be a lot smoother than it was."

Dulce nodded. "I understand why you did it, and in all honestly, I would really appreciate learning some basic skills. Once you're really in the heat of battle, it's a lot different from what it looks like on tv."

Sam smiled and focused on the way her black curls flew around in the wind. Living a normal life never looked so good. "I could definitely teach you some things," he said, leading her to the nice inn.

"Was this the cheapest place in this town?" Dulce asked, laughing.

"Actually yes," Sam answered, looking down. They walked in through the lobby and Dulce followed Sam up some stairs until he stopped in front of a room.

"I could really use a warm shower," Dulce crooned as Sam opened the door.

"Go for it."

The room was small, but cozy, definitely better than the motels they had been staying at. Dulce saw that the room had two beds and on top of one was her duffel bag, a gesture undoubtedly done by Sam. She pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top and prepared for her shower. Sam sat on his bed and began to surf through the TV channels. As Dulce let the water heat up, she tried to undress. She didn't understand how Sam and Dean took hard hits and did not need time to repair their bodies. She also needed another pain killer as her entire body throbbed. Trying to lift her shirt above her head was once again a challenge. She reluctantly gave up and walked out into the room.

"Sam?"

He looked away from the TV and saw the disappointed look on her face. He swallowed hard, knowing that he would have to control his male urges by helping her. He nodded his head and walked towards her. Gently, he tugged at the rim of her shirt and raised it above her shoulders and over her head. He quickly dismissed his racing heartbeat and turned his head.

"Thanks," Dulce whispered, walking back toward the bathroom. Just before entering, she paused and observed Sam watching TV. Selfishly, she began to reflect on her latest situation. She had been thrown into another world, fought ghosts, got cut up by a ghost, and a cryptic man was messing with her. She deserved some fun. After all, Donny had said to give herself what she wanted and God damn did she want Sam. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sam was staring back at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

She snapped out of it and walked into the bathroom without saying anything else. After her shower, she saw that Sam was under his covers, contentedly watching a sitcom. She combed through her wet curls and then climbed into Sam's bed with him.

"What are you watching?" she asked, innocently.

"I don't really know but it's funny," Sam answered, trying not to dwell on the fact that she was in bed with him.

"Thanks for everything, Sam," Dulce said out of her nowhere. "Thanks for always sleeping in the same room as me."

Sam smiled and lowered the volume. "Yeah because it's such a burden to sleep with a beautiful girl."

Dulce giggled and snuggled up closer to Sam's body. He took in her sweet smell and fought the urge to run his fingers through her hair. Though she felt herself staring at him intently, she couldn't look away. His eyes were brooding as he held her gaze. His lips were slightly parted, just enough to tempt Dulce with the idea of a kiss. She tried to steady her breathing.

"Dulce?" Sam asked, positioning himself dangerously close to her.

"Mmhhmm." She would have said more, but his warm breath on her face distracted her. She feared that if she said too much, or moved too much, Sam would end the nearness.

Sam's lips grazed hers with a soft kiss. He closed his eyes as the kiss grew deeper, wanting to take in all of Dulce. She tried to control her excitement, tried not to reveal how eager she was to finally kiss Sam. But as his hand slid down her back and as he pulled her closer to him, Dulce let down her guard and fiercely kissed Sam.

Sam painfully broke away and looked into her eyes to see her reaction. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Dulce couldn't help but smile. "Sam, you have no idea." He chuckled before kissing her once more. The two fell asleep holding each other that night.

For the first time, Sam wasn't worried—he went to bed relieved and content with life. Just as a comfortable sleep had engulfed him, he was stirred awake by a sudden noise in the room. He carefully stood up in bed and made sure not to disturb Dulce. He looked around the dark hotel room, the moonlight peeked through the window, lighting the room considerably. On the other empty bed was a dark sitting figure. Sam instantly lunged for his gun that he kept under his pillow but it wasn't there.

"Relax" said the shadow in a familiar voice. "You're dreaming—you couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to."

"Who are-"

"You," answered the shadow. "Well, a variation of you—what you will become. Let's face it, Sam, you have a destiny to fulfill. You're _the_ vessel, you already know you're going to cave in Texas. Do you really want to subject Dulce to that sort of pain?" asked the shadow, his voice condescending.

"I'm not giving in," Sam answered sternly. "We're going to fix things and I'm going to be happy with Dulce."

The shadow laughed and walked over to the window. "And if you can't? Do you really just want to string Dulce along for the ride. Here's an idea: maybe she'll die in the heat of battle, or even better, maybe she'll die trying to save you. Maybe you'll kill her after you succumb to your destiny! The possibilities are endless, but let's face it, nowhere is it written that you and Dulce will live happily ever after."

"I don't care," Sam said even though, deep down, he knew the shadow was right.

"Sure, sure, you don't care. Let's see...will you care when your enemies know how valuable she is to you? Are you willing to risk her safety for this unrealistic future? Get real, Sam, you know what you have to do. You're crazy if you think he doesn't know who Dulce is and what she means to you already."

"What?" Sam asked, alarmed.

The shadow laughed once more. "He knows and he's gonna dangle her in front of you if you don't give in. Oh and by the way, even if you do cave in at that point, she still won't live."

Sam swallowed hard and had no response. As he was about to speak, he woke up in a cold sweat, Dulce still in his arms. He looked around for the shadow but realized that he was not dreaming anymore. Dulce stirred slightly and Sam made sure she was covered enough. Even though he tried to block out the shadow's words, he knew he was right. Whoever the shadow was, it was right on all accounts. Sam would not be responsible for Dulce's death, she deserved better than him. Though everything inside him told him to resist his "destiny," he wasn't going to be selfish. He slowly got out of bed and made sure not to wake Dulce. He silently grabbed his things, and before leaving the room, he looked back to memorize the way Dulce looked one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hang on tight and keep the reviews coming! (FYI this isn't the end lol so no one freak out.)**

The next morning, Dulce woke up to pounding on the hotel room door. Startled, she scanned the room for Sam since he was not laying beside her—she figured he would answer the door. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, she managed to hope out of bed and walked to the door.

"It's noon!" Dean yelled when Dulce finally opened the door.

Dulce rubbed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "No one woke me up. Where's Sam?"

"What do you mean where's Sam? I thought he was with you," Dean answered, walking inside. He quickly checked the bathroom for his brother.

"Relax. He probably went to pick up some lunch or something," Dulce said, rummaging through her duffel bag.

Dean pulled out his cellphone and dialed Sam's phone number. When Sam didn't answer, the pit of Dean's stomach sank. He looked at Dulce and noticed that she was humming to herself, something she had never done before. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Dulce sighed as she picked out an outfit for the day. "Well, if you must know—I think Sam and I are dating."

Dean nodded his head and tried to hide his smile as it would tarnish his bad ass front. While he wanted to applaud his brother for finally letting someone in, there was something not right with the situation. He had a bad feeling about Sam's absence. He took a seat on one of the beds and tried ignore his intuition. "I guess we can wait for him to get back but I really wanna hit the road to get to Bobby's."

Dulce nodded her head and walked into the bathroom for a warm shower. As she got ready, she couldn't help but smile—she was dating _Sam Winchester_. It didn't matter that he wasn't real where she came from, she was in _their_ world now and she wanted to stay. Perhaps this was why Jacob and Donny and whoever else kept appearing to her. She was finally going for what she wanted. Though she missed working on her Edgar Allen Poe dissertation, she was sure she could live just as happily in this world.

She left the shower feeling refreshed and saw that Dean was watching TV...Sam was nowhere in sight. "How long does it take to grab some food?" she asked, towel drying her hair.

Dean shook his head and turned off the TV. "Something doesn't feel right, Dul."

_Dul_? she thought to herself. Was Dean really warming up to her now that he knew she was dating his younger brother? Regardless, she liked that she was no longer bickering with him. She rolled her eyes at his concern. "Stop being paranoid," she said, "he's probably just busy with something."

"Where's his bag?" Dean asked, searching the room.

Dulce looked around, saw that his laptop was on the table, but did not see his bag. "Uhh..." she said, feeling the panic overwhelm her.

"He left," Dean stated too confidently.

"Why?" Dulce asked, trying to control her feelings. It was pretty obvious that the only thing that had altered was their relationship. Did he not feel the same? Was he running from her?

"I don't know," Dean said, pulling out his phone again. Dulce plopped down on the bed and stared out into space, allowing her thoughts to takeover her. Dean informed Bobby of the situation, but Dulce did not pay attention to what he was saying. Suddenly, Dean said, "Let's go."

Dulce snatched her bag and Sam's laptop, without checking to see if she was forgetting anything, and followed Dean out the door. The two ran to the Impala and Dulce remained quiet for the most part. She turned on Sam's laptop to see if maybe he had left open any tabs that would reveal his possible location. All he had were loaded videos of _Sweet World _on Hulu. Dulce sighed and looked at Dean. "Um, I think he was watching Sweet World before he took off. Maybe he didn't like what he saw, maybe he didn't wanna tell me that we weren't going to be good together. Maybe--"

"Stop it," Dean snapped, "I know that kid. I saw the way he looked at you. He didn't leave your side _once_ when you were at that hospital. I had to convince him to go to the bathroom. He's crazy about you. This isn't about you."

Dulce nodded her head and looked back at Sam's computer. She had never actually seen _Sweet World_ since she had been there. Curious, she put on her headphones, inserted them into the laptop and began to play the videos that were already loaded. She was amazed at how accurate the show actually was. The episode she was currently watching focused on her sister's death. She couldn't control her tears as she watched herself find her sister dead.

"Whoa, hey, I thought we had discussed that Sam didn't leave because of you," Dean said, noticing her tears. He reached for her head and shook her hair playfully.

"It's not that—I'm just watching this show," she said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh. Do you need me to pull over somewhere?" he asked.

She shook her head and tried to compose herself. She paused the video she was watching and shut the laptop. It probably wasn't healthy to relive bad memories anyway, she thought. She closed her eyes and laid back in the seat. Despite her efforts to not dwell on her sister, she couldn't help but remember how badly she tried to get her out of her depression. She even remembered bringing her dinner when she refused to eat.

"Hey, try calling him. Maybe he'll answer if it's you," Dean said.

Dulce snapped out of her thoughts and pulled out her phone. Every ring she heard worried her more and more. After what seemed like the hundredth ring, she heard the other end pick up. "Sam?!" she yelled, quickly setting her phone to speaker phone so that Dean could hear.  
Sam took in a deep breath, but kept his eyes on the road. He had stolen and hot wired a mini-van and was on his way to Texas. "Dulce, I'm sorry," he said, lowly.

"Where are you?! Why did you leave?!" Dulce asked.

"Dulce, I have to do this, there's no use running away from it anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm giving in," he said.

"Giving into what, Sam? Into being lucifer's vessel?" Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. "I don't expect you to understand." With that, he hung up the phone and turned it off to avoid anymore calls.

"This is ridiculous!" Dean yelled, hitting the steering wheel.

"Are we going to Texas?!" Dulce asked frantically.

"Yes," Dean said, punching the gas peddle with his foot. "I'm gonna drive all day and night—who knows how close he is."

Dulce nodded her head and prayed that Sam was not actually going to just give up. Suddenly, she jerked up and said, "We need to find God!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Finding God is the ultimate needle in a haystack, Dulce. How do you expect us to do that?"

Dulce looked down. "Never mind."

Dean drove fiercely as an intense atmosphere filled the car. Dulce was beyond worried about Sam—she didn't understand why he was throwing everything away so easily. She looked at Dean and saw his eye brows furrowed, a clear indication that he too was stressed.

"Maybe I just don't belong here, Dean," Dulce whispered.

"I just need to get to him in time," Dulce whispered.

"I don't know what Sammy is thinking. We were gonna save the world and he already has his girl. He's being stupid," Dean chimed in.

"Just get us there, Dean."

The drive to Texas took the two just under a day. When they finally did arrive, the air seemed thicker, hard to swallow. Dulce noticed the towns were quiet, too quiet.

Dean parked the Impala and pulled out a gun. "Here," he said.

Dulce took the gun without any hesitation. She swallowed hard and even though she didn't want to run into any demons, her priority was Sam. She got out of the car and stayed close to Dean as they searched the quiet town. While people were visibly in restaurants and stores, everyone stared at them as they passed by. "Those aren't people anymore, are they?" Dulce whispered.

"No."

"Why are they letting us walk right past them then?" Dulce asked.

"Good question."

As the two were about to pass an alley, a force yanked Dulce behind a dumpster. Before she could scream, a hand reached over her mouth. Dean was about to shoot until he saw who it was. Dulce looked to the person and her eyes widened in shock. Luz released her little sister from her hold and uncovered her mouth.

"How can you be here?" Dulce asked.

Luz smiled tenderly. She looked beautiful, angelic almost, draped in a long champagne dress. "You're not supposed to be here, Dulce," Luz said calmly.

"How are you here?!" Dulce yelled, stepping away from her.

Luz pressed her hands on Dulce's shoulders and answered, "I'm dead, sweetie, but do you remember when I said you would be rewarded one day for all that you tried to do for me?" Dulce nodded her head, amazed. "Well, this is your reward—I needed you...and Sam to see the way you were living your life not for yourself. That's why _Sweet World_ is a TV show here. Your reward is that you get to be with Sam after living for yourself, but something went terribly wrong. You were supposed to find God. In fact, God found you, you were just supposed to _see_ through his disguises. He was Jacob and Donny, and he tried to keep you on the right path... You can't be here, now, Dulce—it's too dangerous. Sam went searching for lucifer and he will find him. I'm here to give you a choice. You can stay here and watch the end of Sam, or you can save him by going back home."

Dulce swallowed hard, not able to believe what she was hearing. She did remember Jacob's words, how there would be consequences to either decision. She looked at Dean and then back at Luz. "I want to save Sam. Take me home."

Dulce saw Dean reach for her, and then a flash of light burst all around her...


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who ever commented on this little story. I hoped you liked it, I know I loved writing it! You guys rock! :D**

Dulce shot up from her bed, tearing her phone from its charger. It was 9:45AM...she had 15 minutes to trek across campus for her American Lit class. Once again, she had stayed up until three AM talking to Tom, flirting a storm, trying to figure out if he liked her or not. She kicked her blanket off her, cursing Tom's mixed signals. She tried to wake up and gather what she needed for her American Lit class. Every now and then she questioned why she actually was an English major. After all, she didn't really like assigned readings or writing papers...but she was good at it. She quickly dragged herself out of her room, grabbed her book bag and did not bother to change out of her pajamas for class.

The day was beautiful, not a cloud was in the sky, the sun was beaming, and the birds seemed to have popped right out of a Disney fairytale. Students paraded the large campustown, everyone with a slight kick in their step. Dulce wondered why she was in such a good mood. As she waited to cross the street, a familiar figure approached her.

"Good morning," Tom greeted, handing her a cup of coffee.

She smiled and accepted the coffee. "Why do we always run late for our classes?"

Tom shrugged and answered, "Maybe we like to live on the edge."

Dulce tossed her hair back with her laugh, a signature flirtation she always did around Tom. As the two crossed the street, she looked down at her coffee and wondered if they were ever really going to date. She hated playing cat and mouse, she just wanted to solidify their relationship. After all, he had been there to comfort her throughout her sister's death—he flew hundreds of miles just to be by her side. Surely, that had to be some sort of sign that he wanted to be more than friends.

"Let's go out tonight," Tom said.

Dulce wanted to be excited that Tom was finally asking her out, but something ached. For some reason, she felt like something was missing. "Sure," she said quietly.

* * *

Dean tried to grab Dulce away from Luz but the bright light pushed him away. In a matter of seconds, she and Luz were gone—he was alone in an alley. "Dammit!" he yelled. Dulce had made the decision to go back to her world too quickly—it was stupid. He was sure they would have been able to save Sam without her rash decision making. He ran out of the alley and collided right into his brother.

"Dean?"

"Oh Sammy is it good to see you," Dean said, taking his brother into a hug.

"Yeah, well don't try to stop me, I have to save Dulce," Sam said, pushing Dean out of his way.

"Sammy, she's gone."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and faced Dean. "What?"

"Her sister, God, I don't know, they gave her an ultimatum. She left to save _you_," Dean explained.

"She went back to her world?" Sam asked, his heart breaking at each word he spoke.

Dean nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her."

"Fuck this," Sam said, walking towards his brother. "Let's go get her."

Dean smiled, elated that his brother wasn't walking into the arms of lucifer anymore. The two walked to where Dean had left the Impala. On the way, Dean filled Sam in with all of the details surrounding Dulce's disappearance.

"We have to find God, then. I messed this up, we have to find God," Sam said, determined.

"Easier said than done."

Sam pulled out his phone and began to dial Bobby's number. Had he known that his finding lucifer would send Dulce back to her world, he would have never done it to begin with. Maybe if he crashed into her world, he would be able to forget about everything and be happy for once.

* * *

Dulce straightened the last of her black curls and looked herself over in the mirror. It was 6PM, Tom would be there in an hour to pick her up for their date. She had to admit that she looked great. She looked down at her purple fitting dress and her black heels. She knew they would be killing her before the night ended. Her makeup was perfect, but there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach—a feeling that had persisted throughout the day. She was missing something and it wasn't just Luz, this feeling was different. As she lost herself in her thoughts, there was a knock at her door.

"Yeah," Dulce called out.

Rebeca strolled in with a camera. "Dayum you's a sexy bitch."

Dulce let out a small laugh and sighed. "Guess he finally asked me out, huh?"

"What's wrong?" Rebeca asked, putting her camera down.

Dulce shrugged her shoulders. "Do you ever feel like some thing's missing?"

"Oh stop it, just have a great time with Tom tonight," Rebeca said, taking a photo of her friend. "Why did you straighten your hair? It looks great curly."

"I umm...I thought maybe he would like it? I actually have no idea why I did it. I don't feel so good right now, maybe I should cancel."

"No," Rebeca said sternly.

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes, he was tired of looking at his computer screen. "Hey Dean," he said, looking to his older brother who had not stopped driving for hours. "Thanks for helping me find her."

"Hey Sammy, had I grabbed her we wouldn't be in this mess," Dean retorted.

"We should at least stop to get some food, Dean. There's no use searching for God on an empty stomach," Sam said with half a smile.

Dean quickly pulled over to a small diner. The place was a standard diner and the boys quickly sat at the counter to receive faster service. They placed in mindless orders of food with a waitress and sipped their coffees quietly. The tension in the air was hard to ignore. A guy about their age who was sitting next to them, turned toward them.

"Who died?" the guy asked.

Sam and Dean starred at the guy blankly. Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, we're just trying to have some dinner here."

The guy laughed mockingly. "Looks like your on a mission, you two."

"What's it to you," Dean said, feeling his irritation rise.

The guy shrugged his shoulders and continued to laugh. "Just saying...looks like you guys maybe lost something? Maybe you need to find something or someone to get that thing you lost?"

Sam and Dean's eyes widened. Sam looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "God?"

The guy laughed and took another sip of his coffee. "I think Kevin would be a less formal name. Don't wanna call toooo much attention to me."

"We need her back," Sam said quickly. "_I_ need her back."

"And we need you to help us with this whole Apocalypse thing, where have you been?!" Dean asked.

Kevin laughed again. "Relax. Let's fix one thing at a time. You guys have been doing a great job. I haven't really gone anywhere," he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "I can't just swoop in and fix things, guys. I needed humanity to show me there was some sense to saving this world and you guys have certainly showed me that. Sam, I'm sorry about Dulce but you need to learn to stand up for what you want. Lucifer doesn't have everything—only when you give in does he have it all."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded his head. "What should we do?"

"You'll figure it out, you guys always do. Besides, I'm not going anywhere," Kevin said, standing up from his chair. He walked between Sam and Dean and rested his hands on their shoulders. A bright light took hold of everything around them, the ground shook, and before Sam and Dean knew what was happening, they found themselves in the same library they had first met Dulce in. The library was dark, clearly they were there long after it had closed.

"Do you remember how to get to Dulce's?" Sam asked. Dean nodded his head and the two made their way out of the dark library. As they prepared to walk, their eyes landed on the Impala, perfectly parked across the street under a light.

"God rocks!" Dean said, "C'mon Sammy, let's go get your girl."

The two drove to Dulce's apartment by memory and Sam frantically pounded on her door. Rebeca poked her head out of the door across the hall. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

Sam recognized her face instantly and knew she must have been aware of who he was. "Hey, is Dulce home?"

Rebeca shook her head and slowly took in his good looks. "No, she's on a date. Can I leave her a message?"

Sam walked to Rebeca and placed his arms on her shoulders. "My name is Sam Winchester."

"Sam Winchester, got it, I'll let her know," she said, taking a step back from his reach.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"Should I?"

"Supernatural?" Sam asked.

Rebeca blinked and shot him a blank stare. "What's supernatural?"

"Ah, never mind, do you know where she went on her date? This is kind of important," Sam pleaded.

"I think Tom took her dancing to Knight's Bar,"

"Thanks," Sam said before leaving. He reentered the Impala and saw Dean's expectant face. "We may have a huge problem. There's no Supernatural show here. She's at the Knight's Bar, it can't be that far—it's a campustown."

* * *

Dulce smiled as Tom suavely set his hands on her hips. The song was catchy and she loved the way Tom moved on the dance floor. She held her margarita in one hand, trying not to spill, and her eyes scanned the rest of the crowded bar. She noticed a rather attractive tall guy who seemed to be searching for someone in the bar. She looked the other way when his eyes had met hers.

Tom looked down at her and asked, "Do you want a refill?"

Just as Dulce was about to respond, Sam approached her on the dance floor. "Dulce," he said relieved.

She starred at him with a confused look. "Yes? Do I know you?"

"We need to talk," Sam said, taking her hand.

Dulce took her hand back and stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

Sam tried to take her hand again, but Tom interceded. "Whoa there, buddy, she's with me," said Tom.

Sam was slowly becoming infuriated. He never thought he would come face to face with Tom, and even less, that Tom would really present himself as a threat between himself and Dulce. "We uhh, we have English together. I just need to discuss some power point notes with her," lied Sam.

Dulce tried to figure out who he was since his face seemed so familiar. She knew that he wasn't in any of her English classes, but knew he was earnest in wanting to talk to her about something. She nodded her head and looked at Tom. "Right, power point. It'll only take a sec. I'll be right back."

Dulce followed the stranger outside of the bar and watched him walk toward a black car. "Uhh, I'm not getting in that car with you," she said.

"Dulce, please, we need to talk," Sam pleaded.

"We can talk out here, I'm not getting in that car. Who are you?" she asked. She watched as Dean got out of the car. "Oh God, is this a gang rape?"

"No!" Sam and Dean both yelled.

"Listen, Dulce, you don't belong here," Sam began. "You know us—Sam and Dean Winchester. We started out as a show called Supernatural—our worlds intersected because Luz wanted to reward you. You were supposed to help us find God for the Apocalypse?"

"How do you know my sister's name? Find God!?" Dulce exclaimed.

Dean approached her, "Dulce, you have to calm down and listen to us. You love Sam and that's pretty much the most important thing you need to remember."

Dulce looked at Sam who was staring at the ground pensively. His face seemed so familiar to her, almost dreamlike. She didn't know why his look of concern brought such pain to her. She took in a deep breath and realized that the missing feeling that haunted her all day had escaped her the minute she saw Sam.

"Dulce, you always said that if future you came back to warn you of something, you wouldn't need any convincing, you would just listen," Sam said, "this is pretty damn similar to that idea."

She swallowed hard, knowing that she had never told that to anyone. "I...ummm--" before she could say anything, Sam cupped her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers. He tasted better than she could ever imagine—a feeling of yearning, a sense of sudden hunger for his lips took over her. She drowned in his apparent passion and wrapped her arms around him as everything fell back into place. She took a step back from Sam, looked him in the eye and hit him across the chest. "Why did you go to lucifer and leave me like that!?"

Sam smiled and took her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dulce."

"Everything ok out here?" a policeman said, approaching the car. "You do realize that you're parked illegally in front of a hydrant."

"Sorry about that," Dean said, entering the Impala once more. "No need for a ticket, I'll just move it."

The policeman smiled at them and said, "Glad everything is in order. Maybe you guys can go back to saving the world?"

The three of them stared at the policeman. Dulce stepped up and asked, "How?"

"With my help of course." The policeman winked. "But first, why don't you guys take a break. Go hang out with Bobby for a bit. I'll check in with you guys soon." With that, the policeman strolled away whistling.

Sam held on tight to Dulce as they watched him walk away. He sighed knowing that there was hope for the Apocalypse, hope for him.

The End.


End file.
